1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type having a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel/air mixture to the cylinder and the evacuation of the exhaust gases, and is particularly directed towards an improved spherical rotary intake valve for same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant herein has directed considerable attention to the internal combustion engine of the piston-cylinder type and in particular to the replacement of the poppet valve system, including the poppet valve, springs, mountings and associated cam shaft, with a spherical rotary valve assembly for the introduction of the fuel air mixture into the cylinder and for the evacuation of the exhaust gases. Applicant is the named inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,576, xe2x80x9cInternal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,261, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,527, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,232, xe2x80x9cValve Seal for Rotary Valve Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,558, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,814, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valvexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,739, xe2x80x9cSpherical Rotary Valve Assembly for Use in a Rotary Valve Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d. The aforementioned U.S. Patents are incorporated herein as if set forth in length and in detail.
In an internal combustion engine of the piston and cylinder type, it is necessary to charge the cylinder with a fuel/air mixture for the combustion cycle and to vent or evacuate the exhaust gases at the exhaust cycle of each cylinder of the engine. In the conventional internal combustion engine, the rotation of a cam shaft causes a spring-loaded valve to open to enable the fuel and air mixture to flow from the carburetor to the cylinder and combustion chamber during the induction stroke. This cam shaft closes this intake valve during the compression and combustion stroke of the cylinder and the same cam shaft opens another spring-loaded valve, the exhaust valve, in order to evacuate the cylinder after compression and combustion have occurred. These exhaust gases exit the cylinder and enter the exhaust manifold.
The hardware associated with the efficient operation of conventional internal combustion engines having spring-loaded valves includes such items as springs, cotters, guides, rocker shafts and valves themselves which are usually positioned in the cylinder head such that they normally operate in a substantially vertical position with their opening descending into the cylinder for the introduction or venting or evacuation of gases.
As the revolution of the engine increase, the valves open and close more frequently and the timing and tolerances become critical in order to prevent the inadvertent contact of the piston with an open valve which can cause serious engine damage. With respect to the aforementioned hardware and operation, it is normal practice for each cylinder to have one exhaust valve and one intake valve with the associated hardware mentioned heretofore; however, many internal combustion engines have now progressed to multiple valve systems, each having the associated hardware and multiple cam shafts.
In the standard internal combustion engine, the cam shaft is rotated by the crankshaft by means of a timing belt or chain. The operation of this cam shaft and the associated valves operated by the cam shaft presents the opportunity to decrease engine efficiency through friction associated with the operation of the various elements.
Applicant in studying the workings of a spherical rotary valve assembly and perfecting same has improved upon the spherical rotary intake valve to address a slight vibration problem in the intake valve seal during the charging process. The aperture on the spherical peripheral side wall has been designed for maximum breathability of the engine and immediate effective closure of the inlet port prior to ignition. See Applicant""s ""814 patent. In passing over the seal means for the inlet port, the contact point between the rotary intake valve and the seal constitutes the edges of the spherical peripheral side wall allowing for possible vibration of the seal means. Applicant""s improved spherical rotary intake valve renders this problem moot by providing a centrally disposed contact area in contact with the seal during the charging process.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and uniquely improved spherical rotary intake valve for use with a rotary valve assembly for an internal combustion engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and uniquely improved spherical rotary intake valve which permits the intake valve to be fed with a fuel and air mixture simultaneously from both sides of the valve.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and uniquely improved spherical rotary intake valve for use with a rotary valve assembly for internal combustion engines which is more favorably balanced.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel and uniquely improved spherical rotary intake valve which reduces seal vibration and maintains stability of the seal.
An improved spherical rotary intake valve for use with an internal combustion engine utilizing a spherical rotary valve assembly with improved sealing means which permits the introduction of fuel/air mixture into the cylinder from both lateral sides of the spherical rotary intake valve and permits the spherical rotary intake valve to impart stability and antivibration to the seal means between the spherical rotary intake valve and the inlet port by means of a partition member contiguous with the doughnut cavities of the spherical rotary intake valve.